The present invention relates to an ambulatory assistance device, and more particularly to an ambulatory assistance device such as a grab bar or the like which may be pivoted between an in-use position and a non-in-use stored position.
As is known to persons who design and equip facilities which are usable by the general public, it is highly desirable and oftentimes necessary to provide ambulatory assistance devices. Although these devices are probably most commonly used by persons having ambulatory handicaps, these devices may also be used by anyone who requires or merely feels the need for ambulatory assistance.
One device which is known to persons in the art for providing this type of assistance is commonly referred to as a grab bar device. While some of the prior devices are arranged such that the device may swing or pivot aside when it is not in-use, none of these devices provide a grab bar device or the like which may swing or pivot between a non-in-use position and an in-use position wherein the device will maintain its selected position or orientation without the use of an auxiliary locking mechanism or which requires the user to move the device through some other locking motion.